


wrong numbers

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute, and blind dates, but it really tells a story, complete text fic, feat. fake dating, it all started when percy got drunk, its fun, text fic, this has it all bby, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Sent: 2:23am 11/10/20donnt let leo drnkhe brnedd flowwrsSent: 2:25am 11/10/20Um...who is this?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: How We Could Have Met [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	wrong numbers

**Sent: 2:23am 11/10/20**

_donnt let leo drnk_

_he brnedd flowwrs_

**Sent: 2:25am 11/10/20**

Um...who is this?

**Sent: 9:17am 11/10/20**

_Sorry, that was for my friend_

_I typed the number in wrong_

**Sent: 9:42am 11/10/20**

No worries!

**Sent: 8:58pm 11/16/20**

_Why am I always so exhausted_

_Its like im 25 going on 40_

**Sent: 9:00pm 11/16/20**

Sounds rough

**Sent: 9:03pm 11/16/20**

_Shit_

_Sorry again_

_your text chain is right next to my buddy's_

**Sent: 9:05pm 11/16/20**

It's okay, I don't mind

Though since you texted me again, can I ask what happened with the flowers

**Sent: 9:07pm 11/16/20**

_My friend Leo got drunk and burnt the half the mums in the planter by our window_

**Sent: 9:08pm 11/16/20**

How?

**Sent: 9:10pm 11/16/20**

_I don't know_

_I looked away for one second!_

**Sent: 9:11pm 11/16/20**

Wow, thank you for that

Now snapchat can know the thrilling conclusion

**Sent: 9:12pm 11/16/20**

_You snapchated my drunk wrong number text?_

**Sent: 9:14pm 11/16/20**

Read that sentence again and tell me you wouldn't do the same

**Sent: 9:15pm 11/16/20**

_Okay fair_

**Sent: 9:16pm 11/16/20**

Well thank you for the entertainment

Hope you feel less tired tomorrow

**Sent: 9:17pm 11/16/20**

_Doubt it_

_But I appreciate the vote of confidence_

**Sent: 11:11pm 11/19/20**

Choose: A or B

**Sent: 11:17pm 11/19/20**

_Did you mean to send that to me?_

**Sent: 11:20pm 11/19/20**

Yes, I need a random person's opinion

**Sent: 11:23pm 11/19/20**

_Wow, okay_

**Sent: 11:24pm 11/19/20**

Will you just choose?

**Sent: 11:25pm 11/19/20**

_Fine, B_

**Sent: 11:27pm 11/19/20**

_Well, what does that mean?_

**Sent: 11:29pm 11/19/20**

_Hey Wrong Number_

_You can't leave it at that_

**Sent: 11:30pm 11/19/20**

You call me wrong number?

**Sent: 11:31pm 11/19/20**

_I don't know your name!_

_Or anything about you_

_You know more about me than I do you_

**Sent: 11:32pm 11/19/20**

All I know if that your 25 and have a friend named Leo

**Sent: 11:32pm 11/1920**

_That's all you need to know really_

_And it's still more than I know about you_

**Sent: 11:33pm 11/19/20**

Okay fine

I'm also 25 and I have a friend named Hazel

**Sent: 11:34pm 11/19/20**

_Now I feel like we're even_

**Sent: 11:35pm 11/19/20**

_Wait, what was the choosing thing?_

**Sent: 11:36pm 11/19/20**

I had two options and I needed a person not affiliated with my life's input

**Sent: 11:36pm 11/19/20**

_Okay, I figured_

_But what was choice B_

**Sent: 11:37pm 11/1920**

I'm quitting my job

**Sent: 11:37pm 11/19/20**

_WHTA_

_*WHAT_

**Sent: 11:37pm 11/19/20**

_How could you put that on me!_

**Sent: 11:38pm 11/19/20**

It's not on you, you don't know me

**Sent: 11:38pm 11/19/20**

_But I feel like you should think about that more_

**Sent: 11:39pm 11/19/20**

I have

I have a venn diagram, a list and an excel report on making this decision

**Sent: 11:39pm 11/19/20**

_Damn_

_No wonder you chose a random person_

**Sent: 11:40pm 11/19/20**

It's probably for the best

I wasn't moving up in the position and my boss is a dick

I have a masters degree, I could do better

**Sent: 11:41pm 11/19/20**

Probably

**Sent: 11:42pm 11/19/20**

_Definitely!_

_I've got faith in you_

**Sent: 11:43pm 11/19/20**

Thanks

I'm gonna tell them tomorrow

**Sent: 11:43pm 11/19/20**

_Good luck!_

**Sent: 11:43pm 11/19/20**

Thanks!

**Sent: 6:36pm 11/20/20**

_How'd it go?_

**Sent: 6:45pm 11/20/20**

Alright, I guess

My boss was kinda mad

Heard him mumbling to something to himself about women as I left

**Sent: 6:47pm 11/20/20**

_He sounds like a sexist pig_

**Sent: 6:48pm 11/20/20**

He kinda is, another reason I wanted to leave

Men suck

**Sent: 6:49pm 11/20/20**

_As a man, I don't blame you if that's the kind of men you were surrounded by_

**Sent: 6:50pm 11/20/20**

As a woman, I appreciate you acknowledging that men suck

**Sent: 6:51pm 11/20/20**

_I'm down to fight the patriarchy_

_I have a cousin who leads this whole campaign for women and she makes a pretty compelling case_

_She's also kinda scary_

**Sent: 6:52pm 11/20/20**

Artemis?

**Sent: 6:53pm 11/20/20**

_Yeah, actually_

_How did you know?_

**Sent: 6:54pm 11/20/20**

It's the biggest group I can think of based in New York

And judging from your phone number, I'm guessing you're in New York

**Sent: 6:55pm 11/20/20**

_Oh yeah_

_That makes sense_

**Sent: 6:55pm 11/20/20**

Did you think I hacked you or something?

**Sent: 6:55pm 11/20/20**

_Maybe?_

_I don't know_

_You're smart, you have a masters degree_

**Sent: 6:56pm 11/20/20**

Masters in Architecture

Not phone hacking!

**Sent: 6:56pm 11/20/20**

_It would be cool if there was a masters in phone hacking tho_

**Sent: 6:57pm 11/20/20**

I think that would do a number on our security systems

**Sent: 6:58pm 11/20/20**

_You make a good point_

**Sent: 6:59pm 11/20/20**

Well, thanks for helping me make the decision to quit my job

I feel free-er already

**Sent: 6:59pm 11/20/20**

_No problem!_

**Sent: 1:55am 11/23/20**

_Can I ask you for a favor?_

**Sent: 2:00am 11/23/20**

It's two in the morning

**Sent: 2:02am 11/23/20**

_And yet you're awake_

**Sent: 2:02am 11/23/20**

I don't have a job anymore

**Sent: 2:03am 11/23/20**

_So will you help?_

**Sent: 2:03am 11/23/20**

What do you need help with?

**Sent: 2:04am 11/23/20**

_Well first, can I ask if you're in a relationship?_

**Sent: 2:04am 11/23/20**

I'm wary of where this is going...

**Sent: 2:04am 11/23/20**

_I'm asking for a moral reason_

**Sent: 2:04am 11/23/20**

No…

**Sent: 2:05am 11/23/20**

_Okay, cool_

_So, basically, what I'm asking is_

_could you send me a text at around 3:30 tomorrow pretending like we're dating?_

**Sent: 2:05am 11/23/20**

_I know it's a lot to ask_

_You can say no_

**Sent: 2:07am 11/23/20**

I want context

**Sent: 2:07am 11/23/20**

_I'm meeting an ex_

_For coffee_

_At 3:30 tomorrow_

_well technically today_

**Sent: 2:09am 11/23/20**

Ahhhhhh

I get it

I'm in

**Sent: 2:10am 11/23/20**

_Really?_

**Sent: 2:10am 11/23/20**

Yeah, I've been there

But why are you even meeting her?

**Sent: 2:11am 11/23/20**

_She's been out of the country for a year now_

_Part of the reason we broke up_

_We used to be friends so I said sure to meeting up_

**Sent: 2:12am 11/23/20**

Fair, what do you want me to say?

**Sent: 2:12am 11/23/20**

_I don't know...just something to indicate we're a couple without sounding fake_

**Sent: 2:13am 11/23/20**

Very specific

**Sent: 2:13am 11/23/20**

_I don't know_

_I've been single for too long_

_It's rough_

**Sent: 2:14am 11/23/20**

I'm sure you have some charm left

**Sent: 2:14am 11/23/20**

_Are you saying I have to charm you?_

**Sent: 2:15am 11/23/20**

Who says you haven't already ;)

**Sent: 2:17am 11/23/20**

_Wow_

**Sent: 2:17am 11/23/20**

_You're good_

**Sent: 2:18am 11/23/20**

I know

**Sent: 2:18am 11/23/20**

_Thank you so much, you're amazing_

**Sent: 2:19am 11/23/20**

I know :)

**Sent: 3:35pm 11/23/20**

Hey babe, what kind of snacks do you want for movie night?

I'm at the grocery store

**Sent: 3:36pm 11/23/20**

Oh shoot, I forgot, you're meeting up with your friend

Sorry!

**Sent: 3:36pm 11/23/20**

_Oreos_

**Sent: 3:37pm 11/23/20**

Double stuff family pack

**Sent: 3:37pm 11/23/20**

_This is why you're the best_

**Sent: 3:38pm 11/23/20**

I know ;) can't wait to see you!

Have fun with your friend!

**Sent: 8:15pm 11/23/20**

_You're awesome and amazing and deserve an oscar for being the best fake girlfriend ever_

**Sent: 8:20pm 11/23/20**

Guessing it went well?

**Sent: 8:21pm 11/23/20**

_Yep, it felt good_

_Felt like I needed to prove that I was over her_

_I mean I am over her_

_But now she knows that_

**Sent: 8:21pm 11/23/20**

_Does that make me a bad person?_

**Sent: 8:22pm 11/23/20**

I think that just makes you human.

**Sent: 8:22pm 11/23/20**

_Thanks_

**Sent: 8:23pm 11/23/20**

_It went good but then she started asking me stuff about you_

_And I panicked for a second_

_I told her you have blonde hair_

_Hope you don't mind_

**Sent: 8:24pm 11/23/20**

Why blonde?

**Sent: 8:24pm 11/23/20**

_Idk, I like blonde hair, I guess_

**Sent: 8:25pm 11/23/20**

What else did you say?

**Sent: 8:25pm 11/23/20**

_That you have pretty eyes and a nice smile and I think you're the most beautiful girl ever_

**Sent: 8:26pm 11/23/20**

Wow, that's a lot to say

**Sent: 8:26pm 11/23/20**

_I've been told I can be a sappy boyfriend_

_I figured it fit the bill_

**Sent: 8:27pm 11/23/20**

Well you got the blonde hair part right

Idk about the rest

**Sent: 8:27pm 11/23/20**

_No way!_

_Really?_

**Sent: 8:27pm 11/23/20**

_I'm confident that you also have pretty eyes and a nice smile and that you're beautiful_

**Sent: 8:28pm 11/23/20**

Given that you haven't seen me, that's a lot of confidence

**Sent: 8:29pm 11/23/20**

_I can tell_

_You're a great person_

**Sent: 8:29pm 11/23/20**

_I mean you helped me out when you had every reason to say no_

_I appreciate it_

**Sent: 8:32pm 11/23/20**

It wasn't that hard

**Sent: 8:33pm 11/23/20**

_What do you mean?_

**Sent: 8:35pm 11/23/20**

It wasn't that hard to pretend to be interested in someone like you

**Sent: 8:36pm 11/23/20**

_Thanks_

**Sent: 8:36pm 11/23/20**

_Wait_

_Hold on_

**Sent: 8:39pm 11/23/20**

_Did you?_

_Can you explain..._

**Sent: 9:00pm 11/23/20**

_It wasn't hard to pretend to be interested in someone like you either_

**Sent: 3:35pm 11/24/20**

_What if I said something_

**Sent: 3:36pm 11/24/20**

You just did

**Sent: 3:37pm 11/24/20**

_What if I said that I think we should meet up_

**Sent: 3:37pm 11/24/20**

I'd say keep talking

**Sent: 3:38pm 11/24/20**

_Do you know where Cali's cafe is?_

**Sent: 3:39pm 11/24/20**

On 77th?

**Sent: 3:40pm 11/24/20**

_Yeah_

_What if we met there_

_In like two hours_

**Sent: 3:45pm 11/24/20**

What if I said yes

**Sent: 3:45pm 11/24/20**

_Then I'd say see you there at 5_

**Sent: 3:46pm 11/24/20**

You don't know what I look like

**Sent: 3:46pm 11/24/20**

_I'll figure out out_

_Blind date style_

**Sent: 3:47pm 11/24/20**

Date?

**Sent: 3:48pm 11/24/20**

_What if it was?_

**Sent: 3:50pm 11/24/20**

I'd say I'm okay with that

**Sent: 11:20pm 11/24/20**

_By the way, I was right_

**Sent: 11:22pm 11/24/20**

About what?

**Sent: 11:25pm 11/24/20**

_Pretty eyes_

_Nice smile_

_The most beautiful girl I've ever seen_

**Sent: 11:30pm 11/24/20**

Percy?

**Sent: 11:31pm 11/24/20**

_Yeah?_

**Sent: 11:31pm 11/24/20**

Go to bed

**Sent: 11:32pm 11/24/20**

_I can't_

_You're not here_

**Sent: 11:33pm 11/24/20**

You said you weren't charming

**Sent: 11:34pm 11/24/20**

_You bring it out in me Annabeth_

**Sent: 11:35pm 11/24/20**

What if I asked to come over

**Sent: 11:36pm 11/24/20**

_I'd say bring double stuff family pack Oreos_

**Incoming call...**

**Sent: 2:50am 11/25/20**

_Now I can go to bed_

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! A complete text fic! I read a fic like this a while ago and I thought it was a cool idea to write a whole fic through just texts and time stamps. Also shoutout to Raysofsun on ffn for the wrong number idea, Sunny20 on ffn for the blind date prompt and littlemissdemigod07 on tumblr for the fake dating prompt. They all came together pretty nicely for this one!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this different fic! Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
